Eternal Hell
by FieryFafar
Summary: An AU where Silver makes a contract with Kyubey - and died as a witch.


_Let the laughter ring its soothing joy. Let the music echo in the halls of mirth. Let it rhyme! Let it flow! Let it boom across the halls, pounding the sturdy memories that can never be shattered. May it fist to its heart content. May it tell the story of the broken. May its voice reach the others, wailing and screaming until Lucifer breaks loose._

She stood there in disbelief, her eyes wide open at the beast standing before her. The area was surrounded by thousands of mirrors, all acting as walls and each reflecting images of many. But other than showing what truly bestowed before them, the mirrors revealed different situations. A happy mother. A laughing father. An innocent child grinning to his ear. All the memories flashed and blinked in the reflection, serving as slideshows to the grim atmosphere.

_But listen, fair child! Listen well! Look at the images! Is this not what you want? Is this not what you desire so lustfully? The memories of the forgotten. The scenes of the lost. Look at your downfall! Watch as your life crumbles into sorrow, slowly destroying what you had cherished for so long!_

She flinched as the maniacal echo fisted her ears once again. Her hands tightly gripped her bow, body steady not to fall. Quickly she looked up, pitiful eyes on the crouching beast. It was black as void, body 100 times bigger than her petite size. Its black arms were wrapped over its head, bending and hiding from the impossible. She saw the monster shiver in fear, showing obvious signs of mercy.

But not to her. Oh no. It was mercy for the mirrors, the reflections that displayed the cruel images of fantasy.

"No…" She muttered woefully, eyes broken to a tear. One foot she slid forward, trying to comfort the giant that bent helplessly.

More laughter chimed in the darkness. It was the sound of the child. It was the sound of the loving mother holding her son with full attention and care. It was the sound of the caring father carrying his son with no attention of letting go.

_But fret not! For I have created a world anew! Stay in this paradise. Live in the dreams you once dreamt. Never will there be nightmares! Never will there be suffering! Only love. Care. Trust. Harmony. Is that not what you want? Is that not what WE want?_

She took one step closer, one hand slowly reaching for the shivering beast. "N-no…"

_Never will you be scared._

"Stop…" A cry sipped in between.

_Never will you feel alone._

"Hey, I'm here… You are never alone, remember? You can wake up now. I'm here-"

_NEVER WILL YOU FEEL LOST! NEVER AGA__**AAAAAAAAAAIN!**_

The beast opened its eyes. Red, thin slit lines of bloody irises formed on each gaze. Quickly it looked up, startling the girl before it. Its mouth was a white, jagged line, edges painfully pulling to a wide, maniacal smile.

_Never…_ That sound echoed again as it glared. Its arms were raised, black vicious claws flashing before its prey. _Never…_

She froze, head looking at the claws. "Hey, wake up…"

_NEVEEEERRRR!_ It shrieked manically, its mouth slowly opening that she heard a painful 'crack'. In a heartbeat, the monster slammed its claws, crushing the ground below it. Luckily, the magical girl was able to avoid, legs rapidly leaping backwards in a nick of time.

_**NEVERRRR!**_ Again it screamed, claws covering its non-existent ears. The mirrors kept blinking and moving, showing joyful moments that were a complete contrast to the savage situation. _NEVER NEVER NE__**VERRR!**_ Looking up, it wailed psychotically. With a cringe, she cupped her ears. Its voice was barely human or animal. It sounded horrible, horrifying. It was the sound of a tortured child, being thrown in hell at such a young age and forced to live his moments there until his soul withered and died.

_NEVER. NEVER…! __**NEVEERRR!**_ The ground shook, but the wall of mirrors remained unscathed.

Slowly she stood up, legs trembling in shock. Her arms shook. Her fists quivered. The bow in her right grasp was tightly held, fingers clutching to the soft golden wood. She looked up, crestfallen eyes watching as it cackled in pure pain and suffering.

"You're never alone," She murmured, shaken hands holding her bow. "You always have me. I'm always with you, remember?" A dry laugh exhaled from her mouth. With heart shattering into pieces, she stretched her right arm toward the shadowed beast. Her left fingers pulled the single string from the bow, eyes never detaching away from the giant.

Suddenly, a gold gust of wind blew around her. The mesmerizing air flew to the bow's grip. In a blink of an eye, it solidified to an arrow. The arrow was a magnificent golden brown from top to bottom, its sharp tip as if beautifully carved by an angel. Its aim was directly at the screeching monster's hollow heart.

_**NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!**_ She took a deep breath, holding back the need to cry as the sound only became louder and louder.

And it worsened as her ears perfectly caught the faint sound of his voice in the terrifying shrill.

"I'll end your pain," She aimed at its chest, her own breathing heavy and unbearable. "I'll send you to your paradise. So don't cry, okay?" A gentle smile curved her lips, somehow assuring the monster that lost all hope.

"You will be happy again…" A tear trickled down her cheek, a tinge of happiness ensued to know that his eternal pain would end in seconds. "I will make sure of that…Silver…"

She released the arrow.

**_END._**


End file.
